Si los sueños mueren
by Child of the Ashes
Summary: La esperanza tiene muchas formas.


_**Muchas gracias a Anichan7 para la traducción de!**_

Título: Si los sueños mueren

Resumen: El hueco se ha hecho cargo de Ichigo y Orihime lo siguen al Hueco Mundo.

() () ()

Nota del autor:

Me animaron a desenterrar esto desde los oscuros rincones de mi ordenador gracias Himelove22 que querían ver un romance Hichi / Hime. Esta fue una idea que apareció en una historia de hace un tiempo, pero nunca volvió en ella. No estoy seguro si califica como romántico, es mas angustioso, segun yo, pero sin duda explora los sentimientos de los huecos, en su mayoría de el de Ichigo. Disfruten!

() () ()

Ella es un problema, piensa el, mirando la eterna luna colgando sobre el mar blanco del Hueco Mundo, no es la emocionante diversión que había imaginado que fuera. Ahora, ella es un estorbo, un tormento, una complicación. Es extraño. El arrepentimiento no es familiar para él. Le hace temblar dentro de su propia piel, caliente e insatisfecho. Es una broma de mierda, pero él no se ríe más.

Se vuelve desde el cielo, mira por encima del hombro a donde ella espera, cambiando silenciosamente, anunciando su llegada sin palabras. Como si él no supiera que ella estaba allí. Como si no pudiera sentir su llegada a una milla de distancia. Una luz en la oscuridad. Un desastre. Un fenómeno. Un maldito acto de Dios.

Y cada momento es una oportunidad para corregir su error, una oportunidad de dar borrón y comenzar de nuevo. Sin embargo,  
nunca lo hace. Siempre hay un mañana, y la mañana se convierte en el día siguiente y el siguiente.

Exasperado, busca donde él se desvió de su intención original, sus garras se apartan y tratan de localizar el lugar donde todo salió mal.

Ni siquiera esta exactamente seguro de lo que había salido mal, sólo que empezó con ella. Ella y sus ojos inquietantemente llenos de esperanza, esa indeseada transparencia. E incluso en un mundo de sombras perpetuas, son tan condenadamente brillantes que apenas puedes mirar en ellos, no se puede culpar a los demás por querer llegar a ella, para comer, para degustar la pureza de oro para sí mismos. Pero ella es de él, su victoria sobre Ichigo, el botín de guerra, por lo que se reduce a todos ellos de todos modos.

La chica es hermosa, incluso para los ojos de un hueco y se pregunta en qué punto que se convirtió en más de una frustración de una indulgencia, más una molestia que un placer. Largos filamentos de pelo duro golpean en su rostro, ya no es retenido por emblemas preciados de la infancia. Su boca se tensa y se entristese, y casi podría confundirse con normalidad. Casi.

Está muriendo.

No inmediatamente, no pronto, pero su corazón está tan fracturado como la máscara que solía usar, tan fría y seca. Pero ella lo sigue de todos modos, arrastrando los pies sin consuelo, siempre contra su sombra, siempre persiguiendo algo que sólo se parece a lo que ella es realmente. Y está tan cansada de decirle que él no es él, que casi desearía serlo. Pero aun así, aun cuando él gritaba y rugía y ella todavía no lo entendía, él no hara ningún movimiento para detener la búsqueda de lo que no encontrará nunca. Piensa mil escusas para dar el porqué.

Hubiera sido fácil dejarla atrás. Podía haberla dejado morir de hambre en el desierto, podría haberla dejado en manos de los huecos inferiores. Podría haberla dejado donde debía estar en el otro lado del cielo.

Podía matarla ahora ...

Is el instinto de un hueco de destruir aquello que amaba durante la vida. Por lo tanto, debería haber sido lo primero en irse, debería haber sido despedazado y comido y cambiado.

Se preguntaba por qué nunca lo detuvo.

No sería nada deslizar su espada en su carne. No sería nada para romper ese cuello frágil.

Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y causa escalofríos ella. Ella es mucho más delgada desde la primera vez que lo siguio, sólo come cuando puede ser molestada en encontrar algo. Ella traga y justo por debajo de la curva de su mandíbula, él puede ver su pulso, su vida palpitante y fluyendo justo debajo de la superficie. Su ritmo es hipnótico ... Es mejor latido y ritmo.

Sería fácil detenerlo.

Ella no lo ve moverse. Él lo sabe, porque ella jadea, sorprendida, aunque él habría pensado que no podía tener miedo nunca más. Pero la princesa está llena de sorpresas, y él se enreda un puño en el pelo que brilla cobre pálida luz de la luna, se inclina la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que ella se arqueó contra él de manera poco elegante, jadeando y temblando.

En el interior, el corazón que el no puede tener despierta y grita, las alas polvorientas se sacuden dentro de la jaula de su pecho. Recuerda las sonrisas brillantes que nunca vio, la risa que no ha escuchado.

Gruñendo, él trata de apartarlo, pero sus manos no la suelta. En cambio, obstinadamente la arrastra hacia sí hasta que no queda espacio entre ellos. Pero el hueco no está de humor para el desafío de Ichigo. Saca Zangetsu de su espalda y sus depuestos al señor.

Es el nervioso impulso de lamer sus labios que a el le distrae mientras coloca la hoja en la garganta. Piensa locamente, que si pudiera deslizarse dentro de ella, si su corazón que se le resistiera, que estaría contento de quedarse allí para siempre. Aquellos ojos de plata que nunca dejaron a los de oro, a pesar de sus insinuaciones hostiles, no contienen ningún miedo.

Podía matarla. Él podía.

Pero, ella es suya y él se niega a dejar cualquier parte de su camino, nunca.

La idea de que las astillas ya desmoronando las paredes, que mueve los labios para presionar contra las cuerdas de su garganta. Cierra su boca sobre la piel tierna, dulce y embriagadora, una comida deliciosa, y su vida late más rápido bajo aquella lengua.

Él la odia.

Odia que incluso fría y rota y débil, que ella haya capturado algo tan crucial. Ella lo está torcido en trozos de ella misma, lo atrapó tan a fondo que él no tiene ningún deseo de ser libre de nuevo. Ha pasado de un cautiverio en el siguiente, y él debería haberla matado al instante se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que había hecho. Pero para entonces, por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Kurosaki-kun ...?"

Hay tanta esperanza en su voz que su mano se aprieta, tirando de hilos de gasa brutalmente hasta que ella se estremece. Él piensa que ella tratara de dar un paso atrás, pero eso es ridículo. Ella nunca había tenido el impulso de correr.

"No me llames así."

Ella se desliza libre como él la libera, parpadea hacia él con preguntas persistentes en su mirada. Y todavía no se ve asustada. El dolor sordo que sólo ella puede traer ecos en sus venas mientras se aleja, dejando sin ella la sangre de su espada o su vida en su boca.

Mañana, se dice. Mañana, él va a matarla.

() () ()


End file.
